


A God's Annoyance

by Thing_Of_Trash



Series: A God's Emotions [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Arguments, Gen, God! Dream, God! Grian, God! Technoblade, God! TommyInnit, Goddes! Lizzie, Goddess! Aphmau, Goddess! Niki, i got hit with the inspiration stick lol, i just chose people i like to watch, someone commented about the meeting with the gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Once a year all of the Gods and Goddesses that spend the majority of their time in the mortal realm come together to talk (talk shit) about the ongoings in their area of the realm.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A God's Emotions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984390
Comments: 20
Kudos: 486
Collections: Other Fanfoms





	A God's Annoyance

**Author's Note:**

> *IMPORTANT EDIT NOTICE* 
> 
> I just recently found out that Jess did some not okay things, and wasn't aware of this when i was writing the fic, im sorry about that.
> 
> -Aphmau is the head Goddess, she was the first made, and is the Goddess of life  
> -Grian is the God of Architecture, Ambition, and flight  
> \- Lizzie is the Goddess of Animals, Witchcraft, and discourse  
> \- Skydoesminecraft is the God of Minerals, Friendship, and Humor  
> reading the previous works would help with reading, but its definitely not needed

Tommy brought his hands to his face when he woke up, feeling a piece of paper there. He began to read.

'Dear Tommy

We're having the yearly meeting today! There will be food, I promise!!!

-Aphmau'

He snorted when he saw the small character drawn in the corner winking and holding up a peace sign. Sometimes Tommy felt he was more mature then she was, and she was literally the first deity created. 

He got of the bed and grabbed the note. He walked out of the little room made in the ravine to go look for Techno. He found him with Wilbur. Techno turned to look at him when he got close enough to the two. Tommy handed the other God the note. 

"Me and Techno have to leave for a little while, we'll be back soon, I promise." Wilbur looked at him skeptically when handed the indirect answer, before realization lit up in his eyes and he nodded.

Tommy waved goodbye to Wilbur as he and Techno left the ravine. They walked until they reached the Holy Lands. Niki and Dream where already there waiting. 

"How are you guys doing?" Dream asked, and Tommy could see him stiffen when three glares where thrown his way. The Deity sighed and began to glow, the others doing so as well. Soon no one was standing their and they were gone. 

They appeared in a flash of light right in front of a pure white cathedral with purple accents. Techno was the first to step into the cathedral, the others falling into step behind him. In the center of the room was a long dark oak table with 8 chairs, 4 on each side and half already occupied. On the right side sat Lizzie and Grian, comparing different building ideas, and on the left was Aphmau and Sky laughing about inside jokes. 

When the group entered Aphmau leaned across the table to give them a beaming smile and a wave. "Welcome back! Now that everyone is here lets converse!" The group took the remaining seats at the table, Tommy and Techno on one side and Niki and Dream on the other, with Niki infront of Tommy.

"Let's talk Realms! Lizzie, how has yours been going?" Lizzie smiled at the question.

"It's been good, the people are calling the Realm X-Life, In fact I've even joined a coven of witches, they don't know of my status so so far so good." Aphmau clapped at the answer. She turned to the SMP group at the other end of the table. 

"How has your guys' realm been going?" Tommy felt anger rush through him when he thought about the ongoings of the SMP. Niki, in response to his anger, reached her hand across the table and grabbed his hand, giving him a small smile. He relaxed as she drained some of the anger out of him. 

"It's been kinda hectic really, we just fought a war, and now we're going through another one, all because Dream unbanned someone! Oh, lets not forget that he forgot to get rid of all the Celestial Bronze in the Realm! And, He messed with my Brother's mental state like it was a toy!" Tommy was standing by the end of the rant, glaring holes into Dream from where he stood. 

Grian winced, "Damn, that doesn't seem to good."

Dream bristled. "I only did it so I could make more chaos! How else was I supposed to get him to blow up Manburg huh?" Tommy opened his mouth to respond when a hand was slammed on the table, cutting him off. He turned his head to see a angry Niki standing with her hand on the table. Tommy swiftly sat down at the sight in front of him.

"You Dumbass!" she roared. Tommy felt smugness as she whipped ber head towards Dream, you never want to make the Goddess of Anger snap. "You allowed a war to continue even though a sixteen year old was fighting! Then you let back someone you banned just for chaos! And then you made Wilbur more unstable so he would cause chaos for you! And finally you didn't dispose of all the Celestial Bronze in your world! Allowing Tommy to get hurt!" By the end of her rant she was heaving. Dream winced at the looks he was being given.

"Maybe you should fight him?" Lizzie said as she leaned forward, a innocent smile one her face.

"No Lizzie, we don't need any fights right now, we obviously won't be able to get anything done today, we can just resume the meeting next week." Sky said. Lizzie sighed and leaned back in her chair with a disappointed nod.

"If the meetings already over, can I stay here for a bit? I have ideas to improve the cathedral." Grian asked. Aphmau nodded and decided to stay with him to help while the others left in flashes of light.

"That was a Shit Show." Tommy said as he and Techno appeared at the entrance to Pogtopia.

"It was." The older God conceded.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there's any spelling errors of if you have any criticism! Have a good day!! and stay safe!!


End file.
